Shattered Nightmare
by Queen Raven 743
Summary: Roman's gone... That's all Neo can think. All she wants is her Roman back... And she wants revenge on the person who took him from her in the first place. Now, she's working with a new person until she can find the girl and get her revenge. (Worst summary ever, sorry guys!)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, beautiful readers, welcome back to my (not so) wonderful writing! I know I've been decreasingly active on my other stories, and I hope I can get back on Resident Evil 7 soon! So, to fill the silence of my inactivity, I'm coming in with what I hope will be a good story… I know it may not be the best in the world, but I'll give it a shot.**

 _I stood in a large field, my eyes still burning in pain and my throat still sore from all the crying I had been doing._

" _Roman…" I choked out, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer me. Never again would he answer my whispers or open my messages. In front of me stood a tall mirror, similar to the one Roman bought me for my bedroom in his apartment. When I looked in it, I saw what a mess I had become. But that wasn't all I saw. I saw that redhead. The one who killed my Roman… The only friend I ever had… And she took him from me. Through my tears, I grabbed at my umbrella. And the second I charged at her…_

I woke up. I woke up lying on a dirty bathroom floor. This wasn't my apartment, was it? No… I would remember if it was. Out of curiosity, I peeked out of the window and found myself in the bad part of Vale, the part overlooked by even the police. The place I had lived before Roman had taken me in. I'd always hated this place, but now it felt like the only home I had. I sank to the floor, tears welling up in my eyes again, causing that unbearable pain in my throat and the heat to rise in my cheeks.

I cried for no less than ten minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I tried to stop crying and put on my brave face, but I knew I could only muster half a smile. The knocking came again, a bit more aggressive this time. When I opened it, I was face to chest with a man in a nice suit, two girls behind him.

"We, uh… Heard about Torchwick… We just wanted to come by and say we're sorry." The man said, but I knew he had other things on his mind.

"Th… Thank you." I choked out, still not used to using my voice in front of anybody but Roman and Cinder.

The girl in white looked at the man. "That's not _all_ we came to say, right boss?" She looked at him with ferocity… The same way Cinder had looked at all of us.

The man shot her a glare. " _No, Melanie. That's not all we came to say…_ " He said, sounding very strained and angry. "Look, Ice Cream, we know it's hard on you, losing Roman… We were wondering if you'd like to come with us. Get out of this… Dump."

I looked at the three people at my door, not sure whether to be grateful or hurt. I took a glance over my shoulder, into the almost completely destroyed living room of the apartment before turning back to the man.

"Y…. Yes." I whispered, still unable to speak worth a damn. I wasn't sure about these people, but if Roman knew them, they couldn't be that bad… Right?

 **I know, it's not the best start, but… I'm sure it'll get better soon! Let me know what you think, guys and as always, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovelies! I'm glad you guys seem to like the first chapter of this and I'm hoping you'll have some advice if I need it, I'm open to both criticism and suggestions! Oh, and since I completely forgot last chapter (I really need someone to remind me to do this at the beginning of my stories…)**

 **Disclaimer: I, Raven, do not, I repeat** _ **do not**_ **own RWBY or any related characters, plots, or weapons (besides the ones I make). There, now I feel better :3**

Two weeks have passed since Junior and the twins came into my life. Two weeks of training and unspeakable pain. The nights were always the worst, rolling over and trying to reach for something that wasn't there. But I used training with Melanie and Miltia as an excuse to vent my anger and sadness. I know, not very healthy, but oh well… It helps.

One day, after training with the twins, I felt particularly drained of anger and energy in general. It was as if constantly fending off both of their attacks at once was taking what little will to fight I still had. I sat there, panting and covered in sweat. My vision blurred around the edges and there was a stabbing pain in my side. What's worse was my eyes stinging and welling up with tears and memories of my dear, sweet Roman… His hat, which smelled of cigars and his shampoo, or his dancing, which was honesty embarrassing, but still fun. Roman wasn't a good person, but he wasn't a monster… And with each passing day, I only realized I missed him more.

 _Stop it, Neo. This won't help you. You have to stay strong… It's what Roman would want. It's what Cinder would want._ I reminded myself as I slowly stood, using my umbrella as a sort of cane. I noticed Miltia was still in the room, looking at me.

"A-are you okay?" Asked the timid twin. I wasn't sure how to respond to this, because I honestly wasn't okay in most senses. Slowly, I shook my head.

"Do you… Want to head into the club? I can buy you a drink and we could… Talk?" She murmured. I noticed that Melanie was absent from the room, and in all honesty, she was usually away from Miltia. I truly did like the timid girl, and I liked her sassier counterpart too… So what was I to do?

I slowly nodded. "Y-yes… I'll go with you…" I coughed slightly, wishing I had used my voice more before a few weeks ago. My answer caused a slight look of shock from Miltia, but she smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay… Then let's go." She said through her tiny smile, heading towards the doors to the club rather than the doors that led back to the bedrooms we slept in.

The club was a lot of flashing lights and blaring music… Which I had definitely seen before. I remembered this place, everything from the slightly burned dance floor to the broken pillars, even the DJ, whose head I loved to play with while Roman talked business. I never made the connection until just now, but Junior was the business associate that Roman talked about. The one that I always begged to come with because they had the best milkshakes, good looking men, and, as I said before, the DJ and his bear head. Of course, Roman didn't like it when I accidentally hurt the DJ or when some of those good looking men started talking to me. This place brought back both the best and most painful memories.

Miltia guided me to the bar, giving small smiles to everybody she passed. When we finally got to the bar, she sat down on one of the cushy red barstools before gently patting the one next to her. I sat in the seat once she moved her hand and looked at the bartender. I recognized him almost instantly, and it was clear he recognized me, because he started looking really nervous. His shimmering amethyst colored eyes did their best to avoid my multicolored gaze.

"What can I get for you, ladies?" He asked, pushing his black hair away from his face. He had a very attractive face, almost like Mercury, but less douchey. I looked at Miltia and whispered my order into her ear, which made her smile a bit. The moment she said the names of our drinks, I heard a loud crash and I turned around. One of our guards, thrown effortlessly through the giant main doors. In the doorway stood four figures, familiar faces from that damned tournament.

"Alright, team, you know the drill. Take anybody who may be involved in the Grimm attacks in Vale." One sharp female voice commanded.

 _Oh god… What are we gonna do?_

 **Okay, guys, I know, worst chapter ever, right? Let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing me. Thanks as always for reading! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I'm dreadfully late. I apologize for that one. I'll give you all free cookies… *to the side* What? What do you mean I don't have any cookies?! Ahem… Apologies, dear lovelies. No cookies today… Just more Neo drama. But that's fun, right?**

Things were going absolutely berserk now that some Huntress and her team had crashed the party. Junior's men were shooting, but somehow managing to miss every single shot.

 _They shoot like Atlesian Knights…_ I chuckled to myself, ducking behind the bar, listening to the sounds of heavy gunfire from the leader of the team. Grunts, screams, and other sounds of struggle came from the rest of the club.

"Fox and I got some…" A small, Australian accented voice said once the noise had died down. I could clearly hear Junior struggling against something.

"Good job. Load them up… And be on your guard. The twins are still here somewhere." The sharp, but cool female voice ordered. I knew I had to do something, but what could I really do?

 _I can fight…_ I told myself, holding my breath as I heard heeled boots stepping towards my hiding place. The second I saw a pale face with black sunglasses and beret peek over the bar, I did something stupid. I vaulted over the bar, my boots both connecting with her face.

"Fuck!" The girl shouted, stumbling back. Her sunglasses flew off of her face and the second she recovered, her eyes fixed on me. I didn't have much time to react before her purse was swinging at my face. I quickly brought my umbrella up to deflect the attack and delivered a kick to her chin, backflipping and landing on the bar in a fashion very similar to how I did on the train all those months ago. This only angered her more, and she gently tapped her purse against her leg, making it go into ranged mode.

 _No way to dodge all of those bullets…_ I quickly mustered my strongest illusion of myself and dashed behind her, waiting for her to realize I wasn't there. The second she did realize, she began turning around to face me, only to get kicked in the side, immediately followed by the gut. I then hooked my umbrella's handle around her weapon and yanked it away from her before kicking her across the dance floor, sending her through a pillar.

I stood over her, umbrella at the ready. All I wanted was to make someone else to know how I felt. I raised the blade above my head… And I slammed it down, but only into her arm.

"And tell the others… That Neo is the one." I growled at her before grabbing her by her hair and throwing her outside.

"Kid… You got guts, but you saved me… Thank you." Junior coughed out, looking around his now destroyed club. "But this is gonna be a serious pain in the ass to clean up."

"Don't worry, sir… I'll help…" I muttered, feeling a sensation inside of me that I hadn't felt for quite some time now. Joy. I was thrilled to fight that huntress, to defeat her, to see her blood draining from her pale arm.

 _This feels right._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, lovely readers and other people of the internet! I know I'm being dreadfully slow with my updates, and I don't really have any excuses for such things because the extremely lame "School" Bullshit… You know, normal stuff. I do, however, promise that I'll be better about posting more frequently… As soon as I find a person to remind me to work on my writing. But enough of that! Let's get to the good stuff!**

It wasn't long after the fight at the club that the grunts that worked around the place began to recognize me… And not only that, they seemed to fear me. It was a wonderful feeling, really, knowing that everybody was fearing me again. I had lost that layer of weakness and sadness that came from losing my Roman.

"So, Neo, what will you do when you're done training here?" Junior had asked me one night while we were fixing the dance floor. He himself had a slight hint of fear in his voice, and that satisfied me.

"I'm not sure, really… I believe I have two options in front of me… Find Cinder and ask for her help again or find the girl who did this to my Roman." I muttered, venom dripping from my voice. My tone, of course, scared Junior a bit more and he took a step back.

"That Cinder chick… You have any idea where she would be?" He asked, trying to keep the fact that he was shaking out of his voice, but he wasn't exactly doing a good job. I slowly nodded, my eyes going a dull white.

 _"Neo, I want you to stay quiet while we're here… She doesn't take kindly to newcomers… At first. But I think she'll like you. You're just as crazy as Tyrian… But you aren't nearly as annoying." Cinder had told me. Once the meeting had ended, I understood more than I ever thought possible… And I knew why Cinder wanted the power._

"... You okay, kiddo? You look kinda sick." Junior asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine, Junior… I know what I need to do…"

 **Sorry it was short, and to my favorite reader, Lil Lexy, here's your cookie! *throwing cookies everywhere***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, my dearest readers! It's Raven coming back from yet another "extended vacation" known as school, life, and everything between. Maybe one day I'll get more frequent with my writings… Stop leaving you guys hanging. But enough of that, I guess you're here to read about Neo's next move? Wonderful!**

That night, I waited until the other people in the building had gone to sleep before making a move towards the exit. None of them needed to know where I was going. Not yet, anyways. I hastily packed what few things I had, grabbed my umbrella, and began towards the exit to the club.

My heels resounded loudly in the empty club, making me worry someone might hear.

 _Who in their right mind would be up right now anyways?_ I asked myself, hoping to find the club was truly empty. As I walked, my memories to the tournament and the missions with Roman came flooding back to me. The night we rallied the White Fang, the train, his arrest, fighting in the tournament, freeing Roman… And then being bested by a child. As I thought of this, my blood began to boil. Had she not been there, everything would have been fine. Roman wouldn't have died, I wouldn't have had to float for two hours, and worst of all, I wouldn't be sneaking out of some sleazy club at three in the fucking morning.

I could see the exit, my eyes lighting up as the outside world became visible to me. As I walked towards the doors and my freedom, I heard a shuffling noise from behind me. I quickly grabbed my weapon and turned on my heels to find Seth, the bartender, standing in the middle of the dance floor, smirking.

"Neo, Neo, Neo… Just where do you think you're going?" He asked, shaking his head. His dark hair went in the same way his head did. Despite the smirk and the friendly tone in his voice, I could see the hatred in his deep violet eyes.

"I can't stay here. I have to find Cinder… I have to avenge my Roman." I snarled, having to hold myself back a tremendous amount to keep from losing it on him.

"What good would that do you, kid? Sure, Roman's dead, that's big. But what will Cinder be able to do? Ever since the Battle of Beacon, she's fallen off the radar. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody killed her." Seth smirked again, shrugging as if what he was saying was totally normal. "And furthermore, nobody leaves Junior. I'm afraid this is where I have to give you a choice: Go to your room peacefully or unconscious."

I shook my head, readying my hand on the umbrella. "I didn't want a fight." I whispered before winking at him and casting an illusion in the room, making me invisible to his eye.

The illusion muffling the sound my boots, I was able to easily move around him and observe his fighting style. _No visible weapon, seems trained in some form of martial arts, but seems unprepared for this…_ I smirked and advanced to his open left side, dropping my illusion when I got close enough to be confident that he couldn't stop me. I leapt at him, leg extended and ready to make contact with his ribs…

But it didn't. And I kept going, getting a kick to my back when I passed him. _H-how did he… Stop me?_ I shook off the kick and quickly got back up, watching as he moved towards me, his body moving so fast that he blurred a small bit.

His fist came at me with such speed that I almost didn't have time to deflect it, raising my umbrella and hooking it around his wrist. I then wrenched his wrist and dealt a succession of kicks to his abdomen before being forced to flip away. Seth wasted no time closing the gap and kneeing me in the gut. In response, I brought my umbrella across his face and cast a quick illusion of myself so I could get away from him for a moment.

 _He's just as good as I am, if not better… I need to step it up._ Of course, my main question is: How am I supposed to do that when I can barely keep up with him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Trying to be more active, it's Raven! This is my attempt at trying to keep things interesting for you guys. Now that the worst of the school year is over, I have time to write a little more and I intend to keep this story up and running! (RIP, RE7. It's been too long and I just don't know if I can continue that one.)**

Seth glared at me from across the room, his eyes shining a small bit.

"I don't wanna hurt you, beautiful." He growled, taking a few steps towards me. Those few steps, however, seemed to close the gap between us. How he moves like this is beyond my comprehension.

"Then don't." I muttered, analyzing his movements carefully. One wrong move on my part and he could easily take me down. Dropping my guard would be suicide, and going for a direct attack would likely result in injury on my part.

"Oh, but Neo, I have to now. You can't escape this place. Just like Roman couldn't escape the little girl." His mouth curled into that awful smirk, and his eyes stopped shining for a moment. He felt confident.

Unfortunately for dear Seth, those words triggered something inside of me. Something I hadn't ever felt before. It was pure agony, gut-wrenching, and throat tightening. My legs began moving on their own, and before I knew it, I was right there, face to chest with Seth.

That's when my foot connected with something, and the man that stood before me was swept off his feet. I glared down at him, my eyes locking on his. Those deep purple eyes showed something I hadn't seen in someone's eyes in months: Pure terror.

"N-no… Please…" His voice came out shaky and weak. I didn't care. I raised my foot high above my head, giving a twisted grin before slamming it down on his face. His aura, which matched his eyes, shattered as my foot made contact.

"Now, are you _ever_ going to insult Roman again?! I don't think so…" My hands trembled as I pulled the blade from my umbrella and raised it above my head. Roman's voice begged me to stop, to not kill him yet, but I didn't want to listen. The only thing I heard was Seth's final scream as I slammed my blade through his gut. Once, twice, three times. I continued to do this until the pain was gone.

The blade soon fell from my trembling hands, my eyes filling with tears. Had I actually killed him? Of course I had. Emerald and Mercury had always said I was unstable and needed to stay in the back. Of course, Cinder did what she thought was best. Now I can see that they were right: I am unstable.

 _Oh, c'mon, Neo! You were right to kill that purple bitch! He insulted me of all people! And you know he deserved it._ Roman's laughter filled my head, as it had for months now. This time, however, it didn't make me happy. If anything, it scared me. It made me feel like a monster.

 _I am a monster..._


End file.
